1000 Nights and a Day of Snowfall and Moonlight
by stormy raindrops
Summary: (Japan Edo Period AU) Jack is a mischievous snow ayakashi, recently assigned as a guardian deity of Mount Joshou by the Moon God. Overhearing a rumor of a mysterious fair maiden of the Toketsu Castle, the Snow Princess, he goes to see her, only to find that she's a lot more than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS FIRST BEFORE YOU BEGIN WITH THE STORY!**

I'm doing a minor revamp on the story. By that it means that I'm correcting some year inaccuracies (such as Jack's age, etc.) and also adding a new **Japanese Corner** for the readers who wanted to know more about the historical and Japanese references mentioned in the story as I explained them briefly at the end of every chapter (except for the prologue)!

Also I'm changing the, uh... I dunno? Poetry or something? The one at the beginning of every chapter. The new opening poetry is now a quote from the famous _Noh_ play called **_Atsumori._** The quote will later be relevant to the later chapters of the story.

I'm trying to make the story parallel to the real Frozen and ROTG storyline as much as possible, albeit with Eastern touch. Although the setting is old Japan, I won't try to put too much Japanese romaji words unless it's necessary. I just not comfortable with it.

Other than writing, I also draw their designs for this Edo AU! Visit my Tumblr url: **_storm-studio_**

Some reviews would be nice!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Such a beautiful night.

The moon was full that evening, outlined by a soft pale halo of white. Its magnificent form looked bigger and brighter than usual, standing out in the cloudless sky, dwarfing its little companions. The reflected rays from the sun had nothing in their way, covering every single part of the town with its beautiful entrancing glow.

A young man stood at the cliff of Joshou Mountain. From afar, he looked no more than an ordinary vagabond; dressed in a dark blue kimono with snowflake patterns and brown _hakama_ pants, holding a long shepherd's hook staff in his right hand, and a grey-blue scarf on his neck that was frosted on the edges. He was, by his opinion, a remarkable creature. His most remarkable features of all was his glossy snow white hair reflecting the moonlight that shined above him. A pair cerulean blue eyes glittered with excitement and wonder as he marveled at the flickering lights from the everyday hustles and bustles of the town below him. He shifted his gaze upwards, winking at his master—Tsukuyomi the Moon God—at his prime. The edge of his chapped lips curved to form a smirk, involuntarily tightening his grip on his staff.

Night was their time of day. Their time to come alive.

His time was now.

"Feeling lively tonight, eh Boss?"

Slowly, he took a few steps backwards, the bare soles of his feet crunching against the fresh snow. Taking in a deep breath, he let his spirits rise, beginning to bounce on the balls of his feet. With a running start, he leaped off the cliff, arms spread wide like an eagle, eyes slightly watering from the frigid air as he plummeted down. As an ordinary human, he would have fallen to his death—Great thing he wasn't.

A strong gust of chilling wind rushed up from below him, shooting him upwards towards the sky. He whooped in exhilaration, his bluish grey scarf fluttering wildly as he flew through the night. His altitude gradually dropping as he closed in on the town, he landed on the rooftop of an inn, briefly running across it, quieter than the wind, only to leap once again and continue his flight. Below him, thousands of people wove through the streets, carts rattling through the crowds, lanterns aglow, lighting the way. If he looked closely, he would've have been able to read the many interesting stories of a hundred lives like an open scroll. He could have easily snuck into an inn or two. Scare a couple of folks, have a couple of laughs. But not tonight. He had other plans.

There was only one destination for this young man;

The Toketsu Castle of Otsu.

* * *

_**Special thanks:**_

_**Undiscovered-Muse for co-writing, editing, and proofreading EVERY single chapter!**_

_**Visit her Tumblr! Her url is: **_the-undiscovered-muse

**Aelfeth for all the inspirations and pretty, pretty artworks and AUs of Jelsa!**

_**Visit her Tumblr! Her url is: **_aelfethart

**Allaynia as my favorite Jelsa author. This fanfic is dedicated to her!**

**She's on FF! Just search for:** Allaynia


	2. Hydrangea Tea

_Fifty years of a mortal's life  
__Would be but a fleeting moment  
__Contrast with the life of Geten  
__It is nothing but a very dream and illusion  
__But once they are given life from God  
__There is no such thing that do not perish  
__Unless we consider this very seed of awakening  
__It is a grievous truth indeed_

* * *

_**Hydrangea Tea**_

* * *

Otsu was a city of travel and trades of the Oumi province. With the large port of Shigatsu at the lake Biwa and its role as a port town, it thrummed vibrantly with life. Prosperous with travellers and flourishing with fortune. Since Tokugawa ruled over the land, Otsu was under the direct command of the Shogun himself. Moreover, with the construction of 2 roads of Gokaidou; Toukaidou and Nakasendou converged in Otsu, this city was to become even more crowded than ever before.

T'was truly a new era of lights for humans. A bright future.

And a grim time for the unseen beings.

Otsu was surrounded with mountains; the west with Mount Hira and Mount Hiei, east with Mount Ibuki, south with Mount Suzuka, and north with Mount Joshou. For the people of Otsu, the surrounding mountains were considered sacred. They always knew that doing any kind of harm on the mountain would be like challenging the heavens itself, messing with a greater force of a different realm. To avoid calamity caused by human errors, Mount Hira and Mount Hiei each had their own temples with monks to guard them.

But not the northern Mountain of Joshou.

Somewhere deep inside the glacial mountain, stood an old temple that existed since the late Heian era. The temple itself looked like a relic of the Ancient; rundown and decayed, the walls corroded from water and termites, rotting with mold. The _shoji_ papers worn and riddled with holes. Even the _torii_ gate already lost his other half. It had been empty for many years, abandoned many moon cycles ago. At least, that's what the mortals believed.

It is where the Moon God Tsukuyomi's temple where the Five Guardian Deities of Joshou resided, protecting the peace of the mountain from any kind of threat. Watching over silently.

One of those guardians was Jack the _Yukihito_. A snow _youkai._

* * *

"It had become harder for us to live in this new era." A deep solemn voice rumbled.

The Great Tengu of Mount Joshou, North, turned to his fellow subordinates.

He was an old man with long white beard and bright blue eyes. His wrinkles lined his face. At the corner of his eyes, his cheeks. It dug deep into his skin, as if Time itself was carved along his face, depicting the many years of his existence. But his cracked features were deceiving, merely hiding a greater strength.

With his initial towering height of 7'4, he could grow ten-fold bigger if he desired to. A pair of giant falcon wings protruded from behind his back; it is said that in his true form, with just a flap of his wings, a gust of wind that could even bend the trees would follow.

His famed strength is capable of lifting the great mallet _Onigoroshi _that could destroy a castle with only a single strike. His appearance and reputation alone is enough to instill fear and respect towards his fellows, bearing the title "The Lord of the Mountain".

Perhaps he was a demon sent from heaven, but deep down behind his fearsome figure, resides a kind and cheerful soul that seeks nothing but wonders in everything he sees. He protects the mountain and any living thing that lives inside it. He does not discriminate; let it be humans, animals, plants, or spirits. As long they didn't pose any threat to his beloved mountain entrusted to him, he regarded all of them as his family. Humans paid their respects to him in Tsukuyomi's temple, while his enemies cowered in fear, and his subordinates respected him as a beloved friend and leader.

He and his dear friends were in the middle of drinking tea, a simple Hydrangea Tea and roasted chestnuts from the offerings to the temple. The mountain guardians fell silent as the words sunk in. Yes, it was an undeniable fact and tragedy they had to face. Tokugawa Shogunate was an era of light, blinding the creatures of the night like them. Casting them into the shadows. With the city flourishing and more people laying claim to the surrounding land, who knows when they will finally lay their hands on the mountain? The guardians might protect the humans inside the mountain, but that doesn't mean they trusted them completely. Not all of them, at least.

One of the guardians' scoff broke the silence. Leaning against the temple's wall, he was the _Kamaitachi_ named Bunnymund, a wind-aligned _youkai_ with a form of a huge rabbit the size of a man. He had incredible speed and agility that cut evil rogues that hid in the mountain with his sickles with dead accuracy. At the same time he cuts through his victims, he also applied magic ointment that instantly heals their wounds. The wounds may disappear, but not the pain. Rather than killing them (which he could easily do), he left his prey writhing in pain as a warning. He was considered as a formidable _youkai,_ earning the title "The Slasher of The Wicked".

"Bah, big deal. If they even had the courage to disturb our place, I'll take care of 'em quick." The beast _youkai_ stated as he twirled his trusted sickle for emphasis. He was always confident with his ability.

"Do you always have to use violence?" Another guardian asked.

She was the only female spirit amongst the Five Guardians of Joshou. Toothiana the _Zashiki-warashi_ as a house spirit that brought good fortune to the place she dwells in. Compared to the other guardians, she was the one who spent the most time with humans, thus developing a certain fondness towards them. Her favorite pastime was to talk about the hosts of her previous house, who seemed like a bunch of very nice folks from the way she described them. After the destruction of the house because of a certain incident she refuses to mention, she wandered around and finally resigned herself at the temple of Mount Joshou. Because of the good fortune she brings, the temple was always protected by the sheer force of luck. She was "The Protector of Residence".

"Sometimes it's the best way to teach those fools." Bunnymund shrugged.

"But what if they come with an army like what happened at Mount Hiei?"

Bunnymund was taken aback at her argument. The razing at Mount Hiei led by Oda Nobunaga was the first time humans dared to damage the mountain, and certainly not the last.

_Please calm down everyone..__._

A voice rang inside their minds. It sounded as if it came from everywhere and nowhere. They all glanced at the only one in the room who capable of doing such thing.

Sandy was a Satori; a _youkai _who can read and enter the minds of all living beings. People who wandered alone inside Mount Joshou often found themselves conversing inside their minds, when in truth they were talking to Satori all along. He might be mute, but he loved to listen to their problems and help them let it all out, sometimes even giving them advice. Sandy knows all and hears all, whenever he wanted to or not. Valuable as a friend, frightening as an enemy. He was "The Voice of Tranquility".

"Sandy's right. It's not that bad, isn't it? Relax." Jack said as he lazily lay at the patio outside the temple, fingers laced behind the back of his head as he gazed at the stars.

The _ayakashi_ of snow has always been a free spirit (literally). He was the newest addition of the Guardians of Joshou, assigned just 5 years ago. Unlike the other four, he only resided at the mountain in spring, summer, and early fall. Whenever winter approached, he wandered around the land to visit every and any place that interested him. He disliked having to change his carefree lifestyle, but he had to nevertheless; the Moon God's order is absolute. Unfortunately, being a creature born from snow, the other seasons were hot enough to melt him away. Only in Mount Joshou, where the temperature was cool all year round, he could make blizzards as much as he wanted to keep him cold and intact. The only reason why the top of Mount Joshou was always covered with snow is because of the snow _ayakashi_, "The Harbinger of Blizzard".

"Something new isn't always bad. I mean, just look at all these amazing things they built! Isn't it about time we loosen up and just let them fix this rundown temple already?" he said optimistically.

Bunnymund sputtered in disbelief upon Jack's careless words, making a ridiculous sounding snort, "Do you ever pay attention to the trash that blabbers out of your mouth?! Or is that the only thing that come out? Just how disrespectful you could get, rookie?!"

"Oh? Sorry, I failed to see how that was disrespectful, my Exalted Senior." He shrugged as he stands up, voice laced with sarcasm. "I guess being a senior for so long turns you into a grumpy old weasel."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm a RABBIT!"

"Whoa, really?" Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I thought all _Kamaitachi_ are supposed to be weasels."

"And I thought all _Yukihito_ are supposed to be _women_." Bunnymund spat out smugly.

Jack growled at his insult, "Why you—"

"Stop it, both of you!" An intimidating, booming voice resounding from North, making them both flinch.

"Bunnymund, you shouldn't be so quick to judge. Let us all calm down. Wait and see how well our kind will fare upon Tokugawa's reign." He took another sip of his tea, "And as for you, Jack. As a guardian deity, you should learn to respect the tradition and heritage the Moon God bestowed upon us. The only time when we let humans tread on our realm is when the Moon God wishes to do so."

Jack and Bunnymund huffed with irritation, deciding that it was wise to drop the issue to prevent angering the Great Tengu. A thick silence fell on them, the tension heavy in the air. Jack swore he could feel it settling on his shoulders.

"L-Let's talk about something else, shall we?" Toothiana said nervously, trying to lighten up the mood.

But no one spoke up. The silence treading on.

Somehow, their gazes drifted to a point somewhere far beyond the mountain. Mount Joshou, compared to the other mountains, is the perfect vantage point to see all of Otsu without any kind of obstruction. From the temple of Tsukuyomi, they could see the most prominent structure of the city that obstructed the moonlight above. The pride of Otsu.

Toketsu Castle.

The residence of the Lord of the Otsu region. The _daimyo_ seemed to be competent, as the city always prospered with wealth and passing travelers from around the land. Ironically, for a port town, the castle is akin to a hermit crab as it's always kept their affairs secret, to the extremes even. There were only a limited number of servants and soldiers who worked under the castle. A chosen few who were carefully selected; the brightest and most diligent in their field. They were all under oath, sworn to secrecy. Maybe they didn't want their trade secrets leaked? Nobody really knew.

"Majestic, isn't it?" Toothiana sighed in awe.

Bunnymund snorted, "Bah! Pompous humans living in their pompous tower, built from dirty tax money from the poor! Majestic my cottontail!"

"Now, now, Bunny. The lord is a just and kind ruler who looks after his land. As the one who lived in this mountain for 600 years, I can assure you that." North said.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, "Whatever."

The snow spirit absentmindedly watched the scenery below them, tuning out all conversation. These topics about rulers and politics never really interested him, after all. Too stiff and dull. He's only in when there's fun, games, and dreams involved. Where's the fun in politics?

"Do you think the Snow Princess is in the castle too?" Toothiana inquired.

_Huh? The Snow what?_

"Maybe? We couldn't tell." North answered. "Do you know something about it perhaps, Sandy?"

Sandy merely shrugged while shaking his head lightly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack jumping into the conversation.

Toothiana turned to look at Jack. "Huh? You mean, you don't know about the rumor of Toketsu Castle?"

He spread his arms wide open as if his ignorance should be obvious. "What can I say? I'm new here."

"People of Otsu claim," North started to explain, gently setting down his cup, "There are two princesses inside the castle, one of them apparently, is a matchless beauty. A famous _shamisen _player who delivered something there once claimed that he caught a glance of the princess. He said that if he were to describe her beauty, it would be, _a perfect snowflake descending from the heavens at winter's first light._"

Jack stayed quiet for a few moments, letting the words settle down like the first flurries of snow, as his eyes glimmered in excitement. He liked unique things like this, so full of mystery and wonder. It gave him the chance to dream. A moment to ponder all the opportunities of what could be.

"Alas, with how secretive Otsu's Castle is, there was never any sign of the Snow Princess truly inside the castle. We're not even sure anymore if there's only one princess or two princesses." Toothiana also added.

Jack intently nodded at every word they said to him. Soaking it all in like a plant would do with water. These were one of the rare occasions where Jack actually paid attention to what people are saying. Without knowing it, he was leaning forward, tightening his grip on his staff, eyes wide with eagerness.

"Snowflake, eh?" he grinned sardonically. _Now this is just what I need_. "I'll be the judge of that."

"Forget it. It's just a load of ox dung the humans created." Bunnymund scoffed for the umpteenth time that night, waving his hand dismissively. "If such a pretty lass really existed, why would they keep her away? Humans love to show off anything that draws attention to themselves. It's in their nature. It's obvious that those rumors are just a bunch of lies to create ruckus."

Jack rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Do you always have to be such a killjoy? Is that your job around here? 'Cause I thought you were just supposed to cut down rogues. You're definitely doing great either way."

"I'm just stating the obvious." Bunnymund said through his gritted teeth, trying his best not to bite into him at his taunts. His nose twitched furiously, teeth gnashing together. He never knew what to make of their new addition, and the stress of repressing his irritation was beginning to get to him. "There is no evidence that this Snow Princess does exist. Waste your time if you must. But know this; I don't care about humanity's problems."

"Then let's make it interesting, shall we?" he replied smugly, skipping towards the railing of the temple. "Tell you what; how about a bet? I'll go to the castle now to check if the Snow Princess is real or not,"

Bunnymund face became a mix of confusion and disbelief. He raised a furry eyebrow skeptically. "Go on..."

"If she does exist," Jack continued. "You lose the bet, and you have to disguise as a human to buy us some of that famous limited _daifuku_ down at the city for your punishment."

"Wait—I'm not agreeing to any—"

"You should do it, Bunny." North said. It sounded more like a demand than words of encouragement,

"Yeah! I want to eat some!" Toothiana added.

Sandy simply nodded enthusiastically while giving two thumbs up. Obviously he supported the idea.

"Are you all implying I should lose?!" Bunnymund yelled.

Jack snickered as he slung his staff on his shoulder, leaning against the railing. "You heard them!"

The exasperation Bunnymund tried to contain finally bubbled to the surface. With one swift movement, he was on his feet. Jack barely had time to blink before he realized Bunnymund crossed the large expanse of the temple floor and stood only inches from him. He had moved so fast a small puff of air had blown the hair that hung over Jack's eyes out of his face. Jack leaned his head back and gulped as Bunnymund pressed his sickle against Jack's throat. Clearly, his patience was wearing thin.

"Then suppose that she doesn't exist," Bunnymund sneered delightfully, stepping into the challenge. "You have to bring us my favorite _oden_ they sell at the outskirts of the town. Make sure it's still piping hot by the time it gets here."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed suspiciously. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Bunnymund devilishly smiled, eyes gleaming, "Is that an invitation?"

"I think it's fair, Jack." North chimed in, pulling Bunnymund away from Jack by the shoulder.

"Hot food would be nice too." Toothiana sighed dreamily.

Sandy did the same gesture, approving Bunnymund's dare.

Jack sighed in defeat, but his voice was brimming conviction. "Fine then, you're on!"

With that, he leaped into the air to catch a ride on the passing wind current, leaving his comrades at the rundown temple of Joshou.

"You figure this is fine?" Bunnymund dusted his shoulder, watching Jack as he flew away.

"It'll be alright. A boy with his curiosity should be free to explore and discover." North took a bite of his forgotten snack of roasted chestnut. "Unlike us, Jack can only be seen in or during a blizzard. He's invisible to humans. It's a harmless investigation. Besides, it wouldn't be long until he returns here due to the heat."

"It's not that!" Bunnymund gestured wildly at Jack's disappearing figure, "I'm saying that this punk is a total whack! What was the Moon God thinking, making this hooligan into a guardian deity?! He's unpredictable!"

"Our Lord Tsukuyomi's order is absolute, Bunny. You should know that. And who are we to question his decisions?"

"I know! I just—" he paused, searching for the right words, grasping his ears in frustration. "...I just have a feeling that he will bring trouble for us someday. I can feel it in my whiskers."

* * *

**Japanese Corner:**

1. This AU took place at the beginning of Tokugawa shogunate, namely the famous period of Edo. The story begins at the springtime of year **1603**.

2. The place featured in this story is a real city and province in Japan. **Oumi** was an old name for what now known as **Shiga** prefecture; **Otsu** is its capital. Mountains mentioned like **Hiei, Hira, Ibuki,** and **Suzuka** are all real mountain ranges on Japan. Mount Joshou and Toketsu Castle are all made up, though. In Japanese, **Joshou **means "Rising" and **Toketsu **means "Frozen". Haha! Get it? Geit it? Ok, I'll shut up now.

3. **Gokaidou **or **"Five Routes of Edo" **were the five centrally-administered routes, or _kaidou,_ that connected the capital of Japan at Edo (now Tokyo) with the outer provinces during the Edo period (1603 – 1868). The most important of the routes was the **Toukaidou,** which linked Edo and Kyoto. Tokugawa Ieyasu started the construction of these five routes to increase his control over the country in 1601, but it was Tokugawa Ietsuna, the 4th shogun of the Tokugawa shogunate and Ieyasu's great-grandson, who declared them as major routes. Post stations were set up along the route for travelers to rest and buy supplies. There were 5 routes in Goukaidou; **Toukaidou, Nakasendou, Koushuu Kaidou,** **Oshou Kaidou,** and **Nikko Kaidou.** Two of the most important routes of Gokaidou; Toukaidou and Nakasendou, were converged in Otsu.

3. **Geten** (化天) translated as "heavenly being", but I would like to interpret it more as "being from another world". Hence referring to the guardians.

4. Hydrangea Tea or **Amacha **(甘茶) is an herbal tea made from the roots of Hydrangea plant. Most commonly used as an offering for the temples.

5. **Daifuku** is a Japanese confection consisting of a small round _mochi_ (glutinous rice cake) stuffed with sweet filling, most commonly _anko (_sweetened red bean paste made from azuki beans).

6. **Oden **is a dish consisting of several ingredients such as boiled eggs, daikon, konjac, and fishcakes stewed in a light, soy-flavoured dashi broth.

* * *

_**Special thanks: **_

_**Undiscovered-Muse for co-writing, editing, and proofreading EVERY single chapter!**_

_**Visit her Tumblr! Her url is: **_the-undiscovered-muse

**Aelfeth for all the inspirations and pretty, pretty artworks and AUs of Jelsa!**

_**Visit her Tumblr! Her url is: **_aelfethart

**Allaynia as my favorite Jelsa author. This fanfic is dedicated to her!**

**She's on FF! Just search for:** Allaynia

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Phew! This one was quite a feat to write! I hope all the roles and abilities of the guardians matched them perfectly. I also put a lot of historical Japanese references in there. This chapter mainly introduced the guardians as youkai. Elsa will be up in the next chapter!

Other than writing, I also draw their designs for this Edo AU! Visit my Tumblr url: **_storm-studio_**

Some reviews would be nice!


	3. Cherry's Tree Branch

_Fifty years of a mortal's life  
__Would be but a fleeting moment  
__Contrast with the life of Geten  
__It is nothing but a very dream and illusion  
__But once they are given life from God  
__There is no such thing that do not perish  
__Unless we consider this very seed of awakening  
__It is a grievous truth indeed_

* * *

**Cherry Tree's Branch**

* * *

"Shit."

That was the only way Jack was able to summarize his situation upon his arrival at Toketsu Castle.

The Tenshu (main castle tower) was three-stories high, and though small, demonstrates the design required of a castle during periods of war. Standing tall with the height of 164 _shaku_ (164 ft), Jack realized it looked even magnificent up close. The stone walls with large moats and four layers turrets encircles the inner tower of plaster, especially built in order to prevent enemies' siege to scale the walls. But that wasn't what discouraged him the most—It was the size of the annexes and the garden below the tower.

The annexes, from where he floated, looked like a gigantic riddle of mazes, except that people treaded on the inside of them, not the outside. And while the garden and orchards were breathtakingly beautiful, they're also ridiculously huge. Fields of white rocks and sand, patches of pine and cherry blossom trees, and flower bushes of all four seasons were all elaborately arranged to form a pattern that he didn't recognize. A koi fish pond with its streams running across the garden seemed to glitter as it reflected the stars above them. Small bridges were placed to connect the roads between streams, allowing walkers to continue their path.

He swore that this place's size would probably be at least about 700 _tsubo_ (roughly about 37.9 hectares), or maybe even bigger. And the rumored princess was hidden somewhere inside.

This would be like a game of "find the needle inside the haystack". Except with how the temperature was treating him, this was more like "find the hay inside the needlestack".

With a reluctant groan, he descended into the castle area. He would gladly swallow hot coals rather than admitting defeat to Bunnymund.

* * *

Incidentally, this wasn't the first time Jack had infiltrated a castle.

Whenever he did, his first destination is usually the kitchen. Province Lords, after all, always had the most exquisite dishes made for themselves. Jack always took a few bites of the suppers while they were being prepared. Other than that, there wasn't anything particularly interesting about castles. Most of the time, he saw the Lords and their vassals holding meetings about their finances or influence around the land. Politics and other dreary responsibilities; stuff he knew nothing about. Sometimes on special events, he could see a _Noh_ performance being held. But that was about it.

He also had seen princesses come and go. Most of them were around 30 or 40 years old, and some of them are still little girls. Although now that he thought about it, he had never seen a princess who was a young woman before.

Acting like the simpleton Bunnymund always teased him to be, the first place he looked for the princess was the main tower (later he learned that the residence of the Lord's family is actually on the annexes below). Only to find there's no one inside the command post, especially in this late of night. When he finally went through the annexes (the most tedious part of his venture), with the exceptions of the guards, most of the residents were already asleep. Not only he did feel like violating everyone's privacy by peeking inside the bedchambers one by one; the numbers of sliding doors seemed to be infinite. There's no way he could possibly check all of them by tonight! Ugh, he felt like a common prowler. It disgusted him. He was better than this.

He then figured that he decided to come at the wrong time. He should have come at twilight when the residents were still awake. When the dimming light and busy mortals could have been used towards his advantage. But, it's too late for that now.

Jack sighed in disappointment, noticeably crestfallen. He floated down to a nearby cherry tree located on the foremost part of the castle. Gently nestling himself on a branch, slightly wincing with worry as his signature fern frost crawled along its length. It was a sign of his presence. It would definitely alarm the servants, especially the superstitious ones who believed that such occurrences were omens since it was already spring. He bit his chapped lip, hoping it would melt by the time he moved on elsewhere.

Tracing his fingers over the delicate patterns of his frost, his thoughts began to wander back to the words the Kamaitachi _youkai_ had told him about the princess. Perhaps he should have listened to Bunnymund as he was reprimanding him for uselessly travelling all the way to Toketsu Castle: she wasn't real.

_"Beauty out of this world, like a perfect snowflake descending from the heavens at winter's first light"._ He was curious, but what was he thinking? It must have been a great exaggeration. Surely no human would be blessed by Heavens above with such beauty. It was just like him, to recklessly take on a challenge without thinking about the consequence of his action. Now he was going to have to deal with Bunnymund guffawing with triumph in his face and fetching his _oden_. He was never going to hear the end of it. The mere thought of having to endure the heat of carrying hot pot that would surely scalds his skin made him cringe.

But though the existence of this princess was merely a whisper, it seemed like a wonderful thing to imagine.

He told himself he was doing all of this because he was incredibly bored. With winter over he was determined to keep himself occupied. Hence, he let every little suggestion or thought carry him away, to wherever the wind would lead him. He refused to be detained in Mount Joshou for three whole seasons, even though it was a necessity for his survival in order to withstand the heat. True, it was his duty to keep it snowcapped all year round, but one can only make so many pointless blizzards before being bored. Plus, too much snow increases the chances of an avalanche, endangering nearby villages below, so he always had to wait. And he always had to wait a long time.

He muttered to himself how the main reason he was sitting there perched in front of Toketsu castle, was that so he could prove that the whispered rumors of the princess were true. In the best case scenario, boasting to Bunnymund and the others that Bunnymund was wrong so he could get his favorite snack of all time. But Jack was a horrible liar. He was terrible at fooling himself. He was sitting out there because he was curious, hopeful. A princess, who the world had never seen, only mentioned around the fire or at night as a hushed fairytale. A princess who's existence was only acknowledged as a phantom in the world. Someone who was right there, but still invisible. Just like him; a spirit that can only be seen in blizzard, who people merely shrugged off as an illusion due to hypothermia. He hoped she was real, just like how he was.

Though to walk alone is a fate he wouldn't wish upon anyone due to personal experience. He was hoping that maybe he wasn't alone in that fate.

In all honesty, he was used being alone during 132 years of his life; Wandering across the land with no exact destination and hibernating inside an ice cave for 3 whole seasons before winter approaches. Sometimes on rare occasions, he got the chance of talking with people he saved from the blizzards (though most just chant sutras trying to expel him away— and that was NEVER pleasant). But all of them always come to forget about him whenever the new season dawns. Just like the snow that melts in the warmth of springtime.

_Why did the Boss only allow humans to see me in blizzards?_

At the time when the Moon God assigned him as a new guardian deity to watch over the Mount Joshou 5 years ago, he was terribly confused. What did he know about being a guardian deity?

But nevertheless, he couldn't bring himself to refuse. Tsukuyomi, after all, was the one who brought him to life. And he was grateful. But to suddenly stop having to search for a place to stay the night (or day, in his case), having to get used to sitting round a cozy table with company, actually have somebody know he was there... He didn't know what to make of it.

The idea of settling down to one primary place, or in other words, having his very own home felt foreign to him. He was aware that the guardians were all nice people who warmly welcomed his enrollment (save for Bunnymund), but he couldn't help but feel a little awkward being around them. He couldn't possibly believe that all of them would stay as they were forever. Jack had learned over time that nothing was permanent. He didn't want to get too comfortable. Bonds wear away, people move on. He had seen it happen with the mortals many times over.

And at the end of the day, they faded to be just like him—forgotten.

So he kept his new friends at a distance. Ensuring he wouldn't grow attached enough to start calling them 'family'. Always choosing to go back to his dwelling of a rocky empty snow cave. As if...

_He was scared to have a place to return to. _

He shook those heavy hearted thoughts away. With a stretch and a yawn, muscles popping, he rolled his shoulders as he floated onto his feet, entertaining a thought to go sledding once he returned to the mountain. Jack had no intention of giving up of course; He would come again the next night on another venture. The heat was starting to bother him anyway.

He brushed some stray cherry blossom petals that had landed on his snow white hair as a sound caught his attention. It was the smooth brush of wood against wood, a door sliding open. He had a good view of the Castle and its gardens; pristine maintained, but such beauty was trivial. He would have been content to appreciate the lovely blooming landscape should it please him, but the sight that had hit him was so stunning, his grip loosened on his staff so much that he almost dropped it, his lips unconsciously parting open as a breath was stolen away from him.

That minstrel, who came up with that pathetic exaggeration of the princess possessing ethereal beauty, obviously hadn't gotten a good proper look at her because it was clearly an _understatement._

The delicate complexion of her skin put his finest work of freshest snow powder to shame.

Baby blue eyes that reminded him of the winter blue skies at Mount Joshou, rich and endless, yet they glittered with stars.

Platinum locks that cascaded down her shoulders like spilt moonlight.

But what truly struck Jack was her serene yet lonely expression. It spoke to him with the silence of a still winter night, cold, but still breathtakingly beautiful.

It was not the kind of winter he liked the most, though; too solemn and grim.

Even the movements of her lithe, slender body were so graceful, the fabric of her royal kimono swaying as she slowly glided down the hall. She was so smooth that Jack marveled at how she even managed to make good time bearing the weight of all the quality silk, barely even making a sound against the hard plank floors.

_A perfect snowflake descending from the heavens at winter's first light._

Jack exhaled a small laugh, still utterly mesmerized, "They would've probably gotten it right if they hadn't simply called her a 'snowflake'. More like Goddess."

Without even knowing, Jack had bobbed away from the cherry tree and onto the railing of the Castle till she was just a staff's reach away. She was even more lovely up close. Jack observed as her brow furrowed in bewilderment, as if something was out of place. She made a quick turn and headed for the garden, eyes fixated on something. He followed her gaze to the tree he had been sitting on, his fern frost dripping away, but the pattern still visible. Jack muttered a curse under his breath, "Oh shit."

The princess blinked and tilted her head ever so slightly in his direction, eyes still plastered on the branch, as she neared it. Jack gripped his staff in anticipation as she glided closer. Though he believed he hadn't seen enough of her, he decided that it was time to leave. Now how would he get to claim his sweet victory over Bunnymund?

As he rose to the sky, he halted; jolting so hard he nearly dropped his staff again.

"...Seriously?" he whispered in disbelief.

With a soft exhale, a misty vapor escaped from Her Majesty's rosy lips towards the quickly disappearing frost. At instant contact, his frosts were overwritten by hers. Unlike his, her frosts are complex, geometrically shaped and kaleidoscopic in symmetry, prominently highlighted in white against the bark of the tree. Jack didn't notice until his cheeks had begun to ache that he was grinning like the village idiot. This was more than anything Jack could have hoped for. Who was he kidding? This was beyond anything that he could've imagined! She more than just a fable, a near myth. She had a gift. A gift of the snow.

_She was just like him._

* * *

**Japanese Corner:**

1. The Toketsu Castle's layout were based on the real castle in Otsu, namely **Hikone Castle. **Historically, it was the place where the _daimyou _of Oumi, **Ii clan **resides in Otsu. When the Meiji era began in 1868, many castles were scheduled to be dismantled, and only a request from the emperor himself, touring the area, kept Hikone Castle intact. Today it remains one of the oldest original-construction castles in Japan. The main keep of Hikone Castle was designated a National Treasure by the Ministry of Education, Science, Sports and Culture in 1952.  
Hikone Castle also has several parts which are designated Important National Cultural Assets: **Umaya** (Stable), **Tenbin Yagura** (Balance Scale Turret), **Taikomon Yagura** (Drum Gate Turret) and **Nishinomaru Sanju Yagura** (West Bailey Three-story Turret).

* * *

_**Special thanks:**_

_**Undiscovered-Muse for co-writing, editing, and proofreading EVERY single chapter!**_

_**Visit her Tumblr! Her url is: **_the-undiscovered-muse

**Aelfeth for all the inspirations and pretty, pretty artworks and AUs of Jelsa!**

_**Visit her Tumblr! Her url is: **_aelfethart

**Allaynia as my favorite Jelsa author. This fanfic is dedicated to her!**

**She's on FF! Just search for:** Allaynia

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Can this update counts as early? Because I've seen people updated their story like every 2 days. I tried my best to write this as fast as possible though. Anyway, I'm so glad this AU is well-received! I hope I can continue make this story lives up to your expectations.

Also I feel I might draw a new cover picture for the fic. Elsa in this story would mainly portrayed wearing her Royalty kimono, so I don't think it's right to show her wearing the Courtesan kimono on the cover.

Other than writing, I also draw their designs for this Edo AU! Visit my Tumblr url: **_storm-studio_**

Some reviews would be nice!


	4. Rice Cake

_Fifty years of a mortal's life  
__Would be but a fleeting moment  
__Contrast with the life of Geten  
__It is nothing but a very dream and illusion  
__But once they are given life from God  
__There is no such thing that do not perish  
__Unless we consider this very seed of awakening  
__It is a grievous truth indeed_

* * *

_**Rice Cake**_

* * *

As the princess walked back from the cherry tree to sit on the wooden patio in front of her bedchamber, Jack could only stare in awe.

He was ecstatic. His discovery of such a kindred being just sent him surging with joy. Millions of thoughts rushed through his head like a wild blizzard, fueling his elation.

First of all, he found it somewhat ironic that the title "Snow Princess" is not only because of her famed ethereal beauty that resembled winter, but because she happened to be able to manipulate the very element itself.

As for how the princess possessed ice powers in the first place, he didn't have any idea in the slightest. If she was created the same way as him... he would've known. But the fact that the princess couldn't see him standing right in front of her proved that she was not a spirit like him. She was definitely a human. A _very_ special human at that.

This was something he had never seen before in all his life. It left him completely entranced. His heart was beating wildly, threatening to break out of his ribcage as excitement bubbled up from his stomach. He was like a volcano of emotions just waiting to rupture.

By nature, curiosity and urge to explore always got the best of him. He bit his chapped lip, still smiling. The hairs on his arm standing as he just couldn't hold back any longer. Who knows what else was left to be discovered. Surely, a whole lot more. Jack ran his fingers through his hair as he chuckled in disbelief. Clearly, his body hadn't quite caught up with his mind, adjusting to all his enthusiasm. So many questions began popping into his head one by one like snowdrops budding deep in the forest.

_Why does the princess __possess__ snow powers?_

_Is she really a human?_

_Why does no one know about this?_

_Is that why the royals shut themselves away from their people?_

But the first thought to bloom was,

_Why did she look so sad?_

He decided that was the first thing he wanted find out.

Obviously cancelling all notions about going back, motivated by curiosity, he eagerly fluttered down to the closest distance he could get to observe the princess. Jack never really understood the concept of personal space. He was practically face-to-face with the Snow Princess herself, merely inches away. Even as she sat on the patio, her posture was full of grace that was befitting of a noble. She didn't slouch, her chin level to the floor. She tilted her head up slightly gazing upwards, towards the night sky above. Her long eyelashes shaded half of her baby blue eyes like a winter solstice. Her eyes drifted shut, her hands in her lap. Jack could have sworn that she was praying... and that someone was listening. Lord Tsukiyomi's light caressed her solemn yet enchanting face, accenting every curve.

He would be lying if he said that he didn't feel anything upon being so close to Otsu's Matchless Beauty. She truly lived up to the rumor and he couldn't deny it; she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen so far in his life. With him just a few inches away from the very woman, he could hear his heartbeat thrumming in his ears, beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings. Although his overwhelming elation was not fueled by her beauty, but instead due to the discovery of the princess's secret ability. As far as he knows, he was never one to care that much about one's physical appearance.

What was he going to do about it, though?

He sighed disappointedly to himself. It's not like she could see him, after all. Unless he decided to bring a blizzard right there and then. In the middle of spring at the center of the city, such an attempt would be no less than a sheer madness. _And by Gods_, he was tempted to do it more than anything. But nevertheless, the divine punishment that would await him wouldn't be worth it.

After a while, his wandering mind starting to come across other thoughts.

The soft curve of Her Majesty's cheeks, covered with a light powder of cosmetic, reminded him a lot of... Hm...ooh!

_Rice cakes!_

Oh boy, did he love 'em.

Jack leaned on his staff with a dreamy look on him face as his mind wandered elsewhere (a rather nonsense one at that). Oh, rice cakes. Soft, gooey, and sticky. With red beans filling and the outer layer that covered with soybean powder. The way they bounced against his teeth whenever he chewed them. He simply couldn't get enough of it! He thought the princess's cheeks looks almost as soft and bouncy as his favorite rice cakes. He felt the playful urge to childishly poke her cheek and see if it was just as soft.

Before he even realized what is he doing, his hand reached down to her face slowly...

And pinched her right cheek lightly.

Upon invisible contact, the princess yelped out in shock. Out of reflex, she quickly slapped whatever foreign pressure she had just felt on her cheek. She looked around her, completely confused and bewildered by the unknown interaction she just received.

Jack, floating above the puzzled fair maiden, simply cackled in his own sinfully genuine delight. Her cheek were itchingly soft and smooth than what he had anticipated, and he was tempted to touch them again.

"What a cute little squeak!" he managed to say between his laughs.

Despite being unseen and unheard to humans, he was still capable of touching them. He despised it, but there were a few times when he thought that it was also a somewhat convenient skill to have. He was a prankster by nature, after all. Stealth was the key to good pranking. He had done these kinds of antic countless of times. He was a phantom; where was the fun in being invisible if he couldn't have a laugh or two at humanity's expense?

But whatever notion of joy he expected from her reaction immediately disappeared as the princess scrambled in panic to her bedchamber, obviously not enjoying his prank as much as he did. He felt a little guilty, for it was not his intention. He just wanted to scare her a little bit, that's all. Not scaring her off her wit. On reflex, he tried to stop her, even though he knows she couldn't see or hear him.

"Oh wait wait wait! Sorry, I didn't meant that—"

If the Heavens had been watching his every move from above up until that moment, they had decided to dish him a little karma for his antics.

Somehow, in between his attempt to stop the princess, the crooked end of his staff caught onto the cherry tree branch. He jerked suddenly, the loose grip he had on the length of the wood resulting in the staff slipping out of his grasp.

Without his staff, he was losing his ability to fly. Jack only needed a split second to realize what's going to happen next.

_Oh shit._

He flung from the momentum due to his abrupt stop in mid-air. With a loud thud, he landed at the patio, not far from where the Snow Princess was standing. To his dismay, his fern frost began forming at the wooden planks below him, crawling and expanding.

_Oh SHIT._

The sudden boom and frosts crystallizing out of nowhere just made the panicked princess even more horrified. She let out a high-pitched shriek piercing the silence of the night. Stumbling a few steps back, her hand shot out, unintentionally released a small whirl of snow around her; fulfilling the condition needed in order to see him.

_OH SHIIIIIIT._

Just like a bamboo lattice curtain slowly revealing the show behind it, there he was. His shameful form revealed in front of her as the makeshift blizzard slowly died down; a scene featuring a hopeless idiot, face flat against the floor as he royally fucked up everything. With a muffled groan, Jack looked up, only to find the princess's baby blue eyes widening in shock and fear, as his cerulean-eyed gaze locked on with hers. The other guardians always reprimanding him that his nonsense would one day get him into trouble. And now...

He finally got his just desserts.

* * *

_**Special thanks:**_

_**Undiscovered-Muse for co-writing, editing, and proofreading EVERY single chapter!**_

_**Visit her Tumblr! Her url is: **_the-undiscovered-muse

**Aelfeth for all the inspirations and pretty, pretty artworks and AUs of Jelsa!**

_**Visit her Tumblr! Her url is: **_aelfethart

**Allaynia as my favorite Jelsa author. This fanfic is dedicated to her!**

**She's on FF! Just search for:** Allaynia

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Hello... Sorry for the late update. Hope there's anyone who still reading this. Lately there's a bunch of important IRL business that I got to take care of, so I drained out of time and inspirations.

On the other note, this one is shorter compared to the previous chapters, yes. But I'm almost finished with the 4th chapter, so next update won't be as long! I hope...

To be honest, I'm not really that satisfied with how this chapter turn out. I was kinda forcing my plot bunnies like slaves, I feel bad for them. Some reviews and suggestions, pretty please? I dunno... Just some response if you have the time? It might help as a remedy for my writer block.

Other than writing, I also draw their designs for this Edo AU! Visit my Tumblr url: **_storm-studio_**


	5. White Lily

**Before we began with this chapter, I just want to clarify a few things first.**  
**People seems to terribly misunderstand something. When I said I can't write a story worth a damn, I REALLY MEAN IT. My grammars are horrible and my cohesion skill is beyond helping. That's why the one you should thank for all the chapters up until now is my amazing co-writer: Undiscovered-Muse.**

**All I did was given her the draft for the story, and she is the one who weaves and fixed my mangled words into something truly worth reading. So if you loved the words on this story, the one you should truly thanked is Undiscovered-Muse. Not me. All I did was writing the rough story draft and she fixed them.**

**Hope that will clear all the misunderstanding! Don't forget to check her Tumblr account too! This amazing chapter is also made by her!**

* * *

_Fifty years of a mortal's life  
__Would be but a fleeting moment  
__Contrast with the life of Geten  
__It is nothing but a very dream and illusion  
__But once they are given life from God  
__There is no such thing that do not perish  
__Unless we consider this very seed of awakening  
__It is a grievous truth indeed_

* * *

_**White Lily**_

* * *

Three beats of silence hung between them.

Three beats of silence before she cut it with another scream.

Her shriek echoed through the halls to the foremost part of the castle. High and shrill, it resounded with a sense of urgency. Quickly, she covered her mouth with her hands; trying her best to suppress anymore screams. Still holding her gaze with the unknown man that suddenly appeared right in front of her, she hesitantly took a step back; as if she wanted to build a distance between them, but too terrified to make a sudden move.

If the situation had allowed him, he would have beaten himself to a pulp for being such a fucking moron, getting himself into this mess. If he made it out of this alive, he would definitely give it a try if he wasn't punished for it first by the others. Regarding his wish about wanting the princess to see him, it came true alright, but this wasn't the way it supposed to fucking happen!

Jack was always charismatic and confident with himself in most situations. He found it to be the key features of what made him so charming. But this situation in particular left him rather bereft of both. He would later chalk it all up to overwhelming distress. Mainly because he wasn't supposed to draw so much attention to himself. He was told by North on his first day of duty, that a guardian deity must never disturb the order of humanity. They were protectors; Guardians of the Exalted Moon God. The guardians were never to do something that would sully their Lord's honor. Not on sacred ground. Not in common areas where other lives could be jeopardized. Not in the royal castles.

_Especially not in the royal castles._

To emphasize the severity of this rule, the punishment for heretic guardian deities was worse than death itself.

They would be condemned to the Underworld of _Yomi_ for all eternity.

He quickly hopped back to his feet, which only made the princess jerk back abruptly, the momentum of her movement and weight on her robes throwing her off balance. With a gasp, she toppled onto the floor. Her eyes never left him, as if she were afraid that he might catch her off guard and strike. She raised her arms, her silken sleeves acting as a thin but futile barrier. She was trembling. Jack could tell is the way the silk shimmered as it caught the moonlight. Jack's mouth ran dry, mortified. He slowly raised both of his hands before him, showing he was unarmed, trying to prove that he was harmless.

"H-Hey, Relax! I - you- not going to hurt!" He was stuttering—which was rare, and he resisted another urge to smack his own face.

He took a sharp breath and immediately released it, a small puff of misty vapor floating from his frostbitten lips. He did his best to still his fluttering heart and unsteady breath, trying to recompose himself in order to make him seem less threatening, even just a little. The princess still stared at him through a gap between her sleeves with the same horrified expression, not daring to move a muscle.

Slowly, he knelt down to her level, hands still outstretched. At that moment, he noticed that he was trembling too. He was so nervous. He didn't want to make this worse than he already did. First impressions were already out the window. He needed to make this right.

He spoke softly as if he were calming a frightened doe, "Shhhh, hey, it okay. This whole situation must be awfully strange to you. Believe me, this is all pretty new for me to."

He chuckled nervously, he never really thought about how odd this was for him until he said it out loud.

"I understand, you have _every_ right to be afraid," he continued, gulping, "But you don't have to be."

The princess whimpered, eyes wide, and Jack inched back, helping her expand the distance between them. He knew that there was no repairing the damage he had made. So he decided to do what he did best—_disappear._

He rubbed the nape of his neck, a downcast expression on his face as he got to his feet. "I swear, I meant you no harm… I'll just—quickly get out of, here."

Jack thought that that was probably the most pathetic, saddest excuse of reassurance. But yet, he could see her lowering her hands by a fraction. He smiled sadly. _Well, that's a start_.

"**My Lady!"**

A loud shout resounded from afar, startling them both. Jack flinched on the spot, panic blanking his mind. They heard a flurry of footsteps thunder from down the hallway. The guards must have heard the ruckus, currently heading towards her bedchamber in haste.

His eyes darted towards his wooden staff on the ground below; laying there besides the cherry tree. It was out of reach. He would have normally reacted by now, but all he could think of was the image of him being speared on sight.

He gulped, trying to swallow the fear rising in his throat. He shook his head, rearranging his thoughts into priority.

This was his chance; with all the fuss outside, he could seize the opportunity to jump from the patio and grab his wooden staff and escape. The guards couldn't see him, after all. He considered himself doing the princess a favor. Technically, he was sparing her from being accused of lunacy should she make the error of ordering the guards to arrest an invisible man. The human mind is fickle, Jack thought to himself, soon enough her mind will convince her this was all nothing but a bad dream. And she would forget him, Jack realized—_just like everyone else_.

The footsteps were getting louder now. He looked over his shoulder for a final glance at his proudest discovery. She had righted herself, staring at him worriedly as she gripped her upper arms. He knew he had won against Bunnymund, so why did he feel like the one who lost?

He was about to jump over the railing towards his staff, till he heard a frantic rustle. The princess ran towards him as fast as her garments allowed her to.

Hurriedly, she grabbed his arm and forcefully tugged him into her bedchamber. Jack stumbled a little, slipping on his fern frost that still glossed the floor. He marveled at how the princess kept such a steady pace, but then again she's been full of surprises all night.

Roughly, she shoved him down onto her fluffy _futon_, proceeding to cover him with the blanket.

She put a finger over her mouth, gesturing him to be silent as she pulled the blanket over his head.

Not long after that, the sliding door hastily slid open, the wood slapping against the frame, revealing a small group of guards with their swords at the ready.

"My Lady!" one of the guards panted. "We heard your screams! Is there something wrong?"

It was all occurring so fast; Jack could barely comprehend what was happening. He lay still, trying to take in everything around him. The smell of white lilies wafted from the mattress filling his lungs, sending his mind haywire. His heart hammered painfully in his ribcage, he could hear its beats thumping in his ears. The mattress was incredibly smooth and fluffy; completely different from what he used as bed on daily basis. It took him a few more seconds before he realized that _he was currently lying in the Snow Princess's bed_, regardless of the circumstances. It made him feel rather awkward, like he was intruding private space, even though she was the one who put him there.

"N-No, there isn't." The princess replied, slightly breathless from fatigue and scattered nerves.

_W-What?_

That was the first time he heard her speak, and it somewhat reminded him of the sound of wind chimes.

"It was just, that… I saw a roach on the floor earlier, and it simply startled me."

Jack blinked rapidly, brain still unable to process.

_Did she just…?_

"But as you can see, it was nothing to worry about. Please forgive me for all the pandemonium I caused."

There was a brief silence, before the same guard finally replied. "Very well, My Lady. As long as you're safe. Please excuse us."

"Yes, thank you. Good night."

Behind Her Majesty's blanket, Jack could hear the sliding door slowly close shut, and the footsteps of the guards gradually fading away.

Did the princess just… save him?

_B-But why? I don't understand…_

The fact that the guards wouldn't have seen him anyway was besides the point; supposed if he was a normal human being, the most rational action for her to do was handing his ass over to the guards. He was, by her point of view and common definition, an intruder. The princess didn't have any obligation to help him in the slightest. _So why did she?_

Light came into his view, making him squint, as the blanket that were draped on him lifted. But when the snow phantom finally adjusted his eyes to his surroundings, he was struck by no less than a stormy glare on the Snow Princess's face—cold, icy, fierce and fighting to be controlled, but deep down, he could still see a hint of fear and uncertainty. Her baby blue eyes met his cerulean blue ones, and Jack felt a piercing prickle running down his spine akin being stabbed with icicles.

"W-Who are you? Or more importantly, _WHAT_ are you?" The princess demanded. Her voice was shaky but determined. Her head was held high, and her tone was regal despite her nervousness.

Jack gaped, still completely dumbfounded. There was a brief moment of hesitation before Jack's finally stood up while he spoke.

"…Why did you—"

"Answer my question!" She immediately cut him off as she took another few steps back, clearly still too jittery about the strangeness of this whole event.

"Alright, alright! I'm getting to it!" He held out his arm open as a gesture of peace and surrender. "Just relax a little, okay?"

She stared at him incredulously for a long moment, but Jack noted that she visibly looked less jittery than before, although not less wary. Then, he thought of a way that might explain about his existence better than his words ever could.

Slowly, he opened one of his palms; concentrating REALLY hard to produce the smallest display of his power while being careful not to cause any potential out-of-season blizzard. It was a lot harder for him to do it without his wooden staff, as it was his utmost reliable adapter and conduit for his power over wind and snow. He bit his chapped lip as he concentrated. A small burst of snow and ice released from the center of his palm, dancing and whirling. He exhaled breath of relief, allowing himself an inner smile of satisfaction.

The suspense drained from the princess's features and was replaced by the look of utter disbelief at his display. Jack gave her a crooked grin as he watched her dropping her hands slowly. She was speechless and her expression stunned. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. But he could imagine that was his exact expression when he had discovered her talent._ Haha, small world._

There was another long, awkward pause before he decided that he would answer her question to fill the void of silence between them. His charm and confidence began to rise back unto his features. He straightened his stance, shoulders back, and a playful tilt of his head.

"You see, I'm a Yukihito. I'm not human." He began; his tone was warm and friendly. He decided not to say anything about him being a Guardian Deity. That would only complicate his situation. "I didn't get the chance to say this earlier, but it was my utmost pleasure to be able to meet you in person, Milady!" Jack bowed exaggeratedly, hoping it would melt the intangible tension in the air.

She only blinked in response, still not moving a muscle. Jack raised one of his eyebrows in confusion upon the princess's lack of reaction. _Still not enough to break the ice?_

He tried another attempt. This time, he directed his hand at the _tatami_ floor below him. Mustering a higher level of concentration and control than the previous one, he imagine in his mind the object he was about to create. With a flick of his wrist, a small whirl of wind and snow puffed up, spiraling like a tiny twister. In just a few seconds, the wind formed a small snowman; although it was crudely made and lacking in face and arms. Not his greatest work of art. Regardless of the situation, he was starting to feel really proud upon how well he handled his powers without his staff (adrenaline did quite a wonder on him).

"…a Yukihito." she muttered under her breath, her voice still lacking any kind of emotion.

He nodded, "That's right! I'm a snow ayakashi!", he quickly respond her, relieved that she finally said something.

"Snow… ayakashi." She echoed.

Jack puffed his chest with pride and nodded.

The princess processed the information. There was a long moment of thought before she finally spoke.

"T-This is all madness…" she put one of her hands on her forehead."I'm most certainly delusional, if not probably dreaming… Y-You are, unreal…"

"Hey, I resent that!" Jack pouted upon her claim. "I am VERY real, okay?"

Jack quickly closed the distance between them and reached out to her. He took her hand, delicate and soft, and pressed it against his chest, letting her feel his heartbeat, letting her feel the life that warmed his skin, the solidity of his being. She gasped.

He wasn't sure what shocked the princess more, the fact that he dared touch her, or that fact that she could. Even though she had before, it seems that it hadn't quite sunken in.

He looked into her eyes insistently, "…See? Real."

He let her go, restoring the distance between them as she clutched her hand to her chest.

"And besides, how could you even say that, after you literally dragged me into your own bed, Milady?" He snickered, unable to resist the urge to tease her about it.

"Wha?! T-That's—!" she sputtered in embarrassment, blushing furiously.

"In all honesty, Milady, I didn't think you were actually that **bold**. It took me by surprise." He went on, obviously finding humor at her flustered reaction.

"H-How could you?! I was—" Her voice started trembling over her overwhelming shame. It actually made Jack feel guilty, so he decided to stop.

"I'm terribly sorry, Milady. Just joking. Don't take that to heart." He smiles warmly at her. "Thank you for saving me." _Although it wasn't necessary_, he wanted to add. But decided not to.

She looked away from him, fidgeting nervously. Another brief silence settled upon them. _Is this a ritual or something?_ He thought, but he waited patiently nevertheless.

"The pinch I felt earlier before… Was that your doing?" she inquired, but there was no anger in it, only curiosity.

_Ulp. There goes. _It was something he kinda regretted doing, really.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" he admitted sheepishly, ruffling the back of his hair."Just… curious."

She stared, expression indecipherable. Slowly, her left hand went to touch the cheek he pinched before. And then…

She pinched it again herself, even harder than the one he previously gave her by the looks of it.

Upon her action, Jack only observed her in confusion and amusement. When she muttered a small '_ow'_ as she released her hand, Jack snickered; his puzzlement materializing in the smallest, most pleasant, and confused smiles.

"May I ask what are you doing, Milady?"

"…Looks like this is not a dream, then." She murmured softly.

_What_?

He let out a breathless laugh. The Snow Princess only furrowed her brows in confusion, not quite getting why he was laughing at her. The princess might not be as dull as he thought!

"Glad you finally realized that!" He said after his laughter died down, "Because it's either you're not dreaming…"

Jack charmingly winked at her, "_Or we both are_."

With a little run, Jack went to exit her bedchamber. He made a long jump from the patio towards his wooden staff on the ground arms first, tumbling as his staff was once again in his grasp. Turning it in his hand, making sure that there wasn't any dent or crack on the length of wood, he directed his gaze once again to the princess; who was now standing on the patio as she tried to see what he was doing.

"The name's Jack! The Harbinger of Blizzards, as they would call me!" He declared, voice loud and clear. He hovered himself a few _shaku_ above the ground and the princess once again could only stare in disbelief and wonder.

"You're quite the mystery, Milady!" he beamed as he floated closer towards her. Hovering inches above her, he bowed once more. This time, she wasn't scared, but merely curious and intrigued by him. "As for all the chaos I caused tonight, I shall make it up to you soon."

Before she could react, he pinched her playfully on the nose. Her hand flew to her nose as his skin brushed against it. She let out a small squeal. It was cold to her touch, the cold nipping her skin.

After that have been said and done, he gave her one of his signature grins, hiking his grip on his staff up a few inches before back-pedaling his legs over one of the castle's beams to catch a ride on the passing north wind. Leaving the awestruck princess behind as his laughter faded into the distance.

Jack flew at a blinding speed; exhilaration filled his being upon his encounter with the Snow Princess.

Maybe this night wasn't a complete disaster after all.

* * *

**Japanese Corner:**

1. **Yomi** (黄泉) or **Yomi-no-kuni** (黄泉の国) is the Japanese word for the land of the dead (Underworld of Darkness). According to Shinto mythology as related in Kojiki, this is where the dead go to dwell and apparently rot indefinitely. Once one has eaten at the hearth of Yomi it is impossible to return to the land of the living.

* * *

_**Special thanks:**_

_**Undiscovered-Muse for co-writing, editing, and proofreading EVERY single chapter!**_

_**Visit her Tumblr! Her url is: **_the-undiscovered-muse

**Aelfeth for all the inspirations and pretty, pretty artworks and AUs of Jelsa!**

_**Visit her Tumblr! Her url is: **_aelfethart

**Allaynia as my favorite Jelsa author. This fanfic is dedicated to her!**

**She's on FF! Just search for:** Allaynia

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Finally, some fluffy Jelsa interaction! This chapter is my favorite of all, speaking honestly.

Now, I think the update would once again slow down a little. I'm about to have my final exam and I have to study my ass off for it. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter for now and I'll see you later!

Other than writing, I also draw their designs for this Edo AU! Visit my Tumblr url: **_storm-studio_**

Some reviews would be nice!


End file.
